Playing Games
by GoodShipSherlollipop
Summary: Molly is playing a new app and is too embarrassed to admit it to her husband, Sherlock.


Sherlock and Molly were sitting in Angelo's, enjoying a quiet dinner together soon after returning from their honeymoon.

Sherlock was on his phone, which wasn't unusual. He was often on his phone during a case, gathering information from one source or another.

For once, Molly was doing the same. She didn't have her phone out all the time. She would open it, look at it for a few seconds as if she was checking something, touch the screen, and a minute later, the phone would be back in her handbag. This pattern repeated itself several times throughout the meal.

The following night, the newlyweds were at home, enjoying a night of crap telly. Once again Sherlock was on his phone.

"Must be an important case," Molly commented, a little piqued, because Sherlock had barely looked up from his phone in over twenty minutes.

"Erm, yes, love, very important," he responded.

With a sigh, Molly took up her phone, checked something, made an annoyed huff and put it back down.

Sherlock glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," she muttered. **_Who was that annoying person who just knocked me out?_**

Sherlock merely shrugged and continued to look at his phone.

"Sherlock, you've been on your phone for nearly half an hour," Molly complained. "Don't I even get a little kiss and cuddle once in awhile?"

"Just give me 5 more minutes," he entreated. "I'm just finishing something up."

Molly focussed on the television screen, a little annoyed. He didn't usually put her off that way. A minute later she heard a little exclamation. "Yes! Got him!"

Turning towards Sherlock once again, she inquired, "Got who?"

"Um, Lestrade just texted me and said they got him, the guy we've been looking for over the past three days."

Molly took up her phone again, fiddled with it for a few seconds and put it back down.

Sherlock finally finished with his phone, put it on the coffee table in front of them, then leaned in to kiss her. "Cup of tea?" he asked.

"I'd love one," she responded.

Sherlock went into the kitchen to make their tea. As soon as he was busy, she saw her chance and grabbed her phone once again, working hard at her task. A couple minutes was all it took and she was pleased. **_Yes, hopefully it will stay there for awhile._**

Sherlock came in with the tea and set them down on the coffee table.

'Thanks, darling," she said, kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome," he responded. Suddenly he said, "Oh, was that my phone?"

"I didn't hear anything," responded Molly but Sherlock picked it up anyway and checked it.

Molly took another sip of her tea and was a little surprised when she heard a little huff coming from Sherlock, and a mutter of "That's so stupid."

"What's so stupid?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, it's just well, um, I was working on something, and it didn't work out the way I wanted it to."

Molly had no idea what he meant by that, but she was used to Sherlock's cryptic comments.

Having finished her tea, Molly stood up. "I think I'll take my shower now."

"Okay, love," responded Sherlock.

After her shower, Molly took her seat again on the sofa.

"Guess I'll go take my shower too, now," Sherlock commented.

"Sounds good," she yawned. "I'm ready to turn in anyway."

When Sherlock left the room, Molly looked at her phone. **_Ugh, it had happened AGAIN. This was getting extremely annoying._**

A few minutes later, Molly had accomplished her phone task. She took the tea cups into the kitchen, then headed to the bedroom and climbed into bed to wait for Sherlock.

Sherlock appeared a few minutes later, with his dark, curly hair still damp and looking adorable as usual. "Oh, I forgot to put my phone on the charger," he told her. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later,, he returned, looking a little disgruntled.

"That took longer than I expected," commented Molly.

"Yes, I, uh, had a text from Mycroft."

"Is everything okay with him?"

"Oh yes, he was just asking if we got back okay from our honeymoon."

Molly giggled. "Well that's rather silly, isn't it? It was his pilot that took us there. You'd think he could just ask him. Besides, we've been home for two weeks."

"I guess he wanted to give us some time alone before interfering again in our lives. Never mind Mycroft, I have much more interesting things to discuss right now."

"Like what?" she asked playfully, knowing what he meant.

"You, of course," responded Sherlock, as he took her in his arms and kissed her.

Next morning, Molly awoke to her alarm going off. She slipped out of bed and put on her - well, Sherlock's blue dressing gown and padded into the kitchen to turn on the kettle and put a couple of crumpets in the toaster. She took her phone off the charger and checked it. "Not again!" She groaned. "This is getting utterly ridiculous."

Five minutes later, she set down the phone and returned to the bedroom to dress, then went back into the kitchen again to eat her breakfast and drink her coffee. She made a coffee also for Sherlock and poked her head back into the bedroom.

"Coffee's ready, honey," she told him. He opened his eyes and sat up.

Molly headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready for work, applying a little makeup and putting her hair in a ponytail as she usually did. It was while she was doing the latter that she heard Sherlock's voice in the bedroom, muttering to himself.

"Something wrong?" she called.

"Er, no," was the response. "Thought I'd lost something, but um, I found it."

 ** _Probably his reading glasses,_** thought Molly. He had two pairs and still managed to lose one of them on a regular basis.

When she exited the bathroom, Sherlock was just putting his phone into his trouser pocket. "You off now then?"

Molly pouted. "Any other time you'd be complaining because I didn't give you your good morning kiss, and now you want to get rid of me?"

"Of course not, " he assured her, pulling her into his arms for a very good morning kiss. "Better?"

"Much," she responded, smiling. Picking up her phone and handbag, Molly made her way to the train station.

As soon as she was settled in her seat, Molly turned on her phone and made an annoyed exclamation. Something had to be done. This person was just messing with her. She memorized the name, shezza2017. This shezza person was driving her crazy.

Molly had started working for the day in the lab and had just pulled her phone out for a minute when her friend Kaitlyn came in. "How's it going, newlywed? Have you been having fun?"

Molly blushed. "Of course I've been having fun, I just got married!"

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about the game I told you about last week."

"Oh! It's rather fun, but frustrating too. This stupid person keeps knocking me out of the gym every time I turn around."

"What gym?" inquired her friend.

"Speedy's. It's a gym."

"Wow, that's awesome. That makes it easier to collect poké balls and poké coins too."

"I never stay in the gym long enough to get any coins though, this shezza person keeps knocking me out, like I said. He or she must live in one of the flats next door or maybe across the street."

Kaitlyn nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, that can be frustrating, but at least you can spin every five minutes for more balls and potions. And it's good that the hospital is a poké stop too."

"True. It's the only reason I've levelled up quickly enough to choose a team and start battling in gyms. It's funny though, I had no problem until yesterday. I guess this Shezza person is a new player too. They haven't put up any high Pokémon either. It's always the same Eevee. I suppose that's their highest pokémon."

"Well, at least you can get plenty of poké balls, when you are at the hospital, seeing as it is a poké stop."

"Yeah, I guess so, but without coins I can't upgrade my bag for more storage. Well, I did discover when Sherlock and I were at Angelo's a couple nights ago that it too is a poké stop."

"Ha ha, I'll have to eat there more often. At least you chose the right team."

"Yeah, Team Mystic all the way."

"It's too bad that Shezza person isn't team Mystic. Then you could share the gym," said Kaitlyn.

Molly groaned ixn annoyance. "I know."

For the rest of the day, when she remembered it, Molly would spin the poké stop and collect items.

When she arrived home at Baker Street, she checked her phone. Sure enough, Shezza2017 was still comfortably ensconced in the gym. Sherlock was doing something in the bedroom,so instead of calling him, Molly surreptitiously took the gym down and put in her highest Pokémon.

Still holding her phone, she tiptoed to the bedroom to surprise him, and there was Sherlock, laying on the bed, playing on his phone and looking decidedly grumpy. "Stupid Bartland," he muttered, then dropped his phone and scrambled off the bed when he noticed his wife.

"Oh, hi, sweetheart, I didn't hear you come in. How was your day?"

"I'm disappointed with you," she sniffed, pretending to be cross. "You usually hear me on the stairs and are waiting at the door to kiss me hello."

"Yeah, sorry, important case. I was doing some research,"

"Research into Bartland?"

"Um yeah."

Molly laughed. "I don't suppose you happen to know a shezza2017?"

Sherlock smacked a hand to his forehead. "Oh, I should have known, I always miss something. You work at Bart's, you're a big Barbara Cartland novel fan. Bartland is you."

"And you're shezza 2017. But where did you get that name from?"

"That's what Billy Wiggins called me when I was undercover on the Magnussen case. I told you that weeks ago

"Oh, I guess I forgot. So tell me, how long have you been playing?"

"Just a few days. I found the app on my phone."

"Oh, apparently your phone is set to install apps to your phone automatically when it is downloaded from another device. So it turned up on your phone after I downloaded it, because we share an Apple ID for purchases."

"I didn't know that. Well, I have a confession to make. When we were at Angelo's the other night, I was on my phone trying to spin the poké stop and catch Pokémon to level up high enough to get into a gym. Then last night I used an incense to lure Pokémon to me for a half hour."

"So that's why you were ignoring me!" she exclaimed.

Sherlock hung his head. "I'm sorry. And um, Mycroft didn't really text me either, I was battling Bartland's Pokémon so I could put mine up in the gym."

"Well, honey, we have a problem."

"I said I was sorry."

"That's not what I meant. I'm on Team Mystic and you are on Team Valor. It's a bit of a conflict."

"You know what, my love?"

"What?" asked Molly.

"That game takes too much of my time. I think I'll just go back to having fun with my wife. What do you say?"

" I couldn't agree more." She tossed her phone on the bed and lifted her face for his sweet kiss.

Besides, in approximately eight and a half months they would be too busy with their new baby to be catching Pokémon. Pokémon might be cute little critters, but a baby was much cuter.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Well, this was my attempt at a fluffy, kid friendly one-shot.

If you don't know about Pokémon Go, you will be completely confused. If you do, though, hopefully you enjoyed the story. I'd love to know what you think - the idea of Sherlock and Molly playing the game without telling each other.

I have been watching and playing Pokémon for years, and my kids enjoy it too. Pokémon Go is a cute app. You can catch Pokémon in the "real world" and even take a photo of one as it hovers in the air or sits on someone's shoulder. It is super cute!


End file.
